


Home

by 8Stevie8 (giantnerd777)



Series: Home [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, But it won't end sad, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Fuck the apocalypse, I'm not cruel, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has ptsd, Ok so this is gonna be sad, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Needs a Hug, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Swearing, because I have no filter and no self control, mentions of military service, reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantnerd777/pseuds/8Stevie8
Summary: You had all gone your separate ways a long time ago. Even though for some of you, it had felt like ripping away a part of your soul. Could you maybe fix things with the person you love most before the end of the world?Only if you get your shit together and admit to having emotions, which is hard to do when you were raised by a sociopath.This is the story of number 8 and number 4.And the rest of the emotionally stunted gang.*I feel like this description doesn't do it justice. Just click the thing please if you like lots of angst with a potentially happy ending.I'm going to make this into a series, but this is the first part so here we go!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a definite idea of where I want this to go. I don't know how long it's going to be, just that it's not going to be short. There's a lot of stuff going on. Reader is number 8 and has her own powers you will get to find out more about as you read. There's also a lot of stuff that happened that you get to find out about. This was originally for my OC and I decided to make it a reader insert. I'm actually super excited and nervous about this because it's the first real work I'm posting. Please share constructive criticism, but BE NICE PLEASE BECAUSE I AM DELICATE. Thanks I really hope you enjoy!

You wouldn’t even have known about Reginald’s death if not for your partner. You actively tried to avoid any type of news regarding the academy, and especially Reginald. Your dear old “dad” who most definitely did not deserve all the praise the world had given him for all his ‘scientific breakthroughs’ and ‘contributions to society’. It was all bullshit, but even aside from all that you had been quite withdrawn from the world since coming back from deployment overseas. That sort of thing leaves an imprint you would rather not think about. You preferred to focus on your work. It was the only thing keeping you sane any more, and it was what you were attempting to do when your partner, Nick, came strolling up to your desk with a newspaper.

“Hello and good morning, (y/n),” he said as he plopped himself onto the edge of your desk, nearly knocking over your lamp in the process.

“Good morning Nicholas. I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to destroy my desk every single morning. Would it kill you to show some professional courtesy?” You looked up at him with your signature morning glower. 

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s just a lamp-”

“I like that lamp.” you interrupted. He just rolled his eyes and continued, “Anyway, I wasn’t expecting to see you this morning. Shouldn’t you be headed back home?”

“Home?” you looked up at him, confused. As far as you were concerned you didn’t really have a home. Your home ran off a long time ago.

“Yea. You were in that Academy thing weren’t you? Wasn’t he your father?” He said, finally revealing the newspaper in his hand. He turned a few pages in, and much to your surprise it showed a picture of none other than Sir Reginald Hargreeves himself, with the headline ‘Eccentric and Reclusive Billionaire Dies’. You were surprised to say the least. While you most certainly hated the man, you almost believed he was immortal. A silly thought for a scared child who was afraid of a cruel father. 

You raised an eyebrow, “Shit, is that today’s paper?”

“Yea,” Nick looked at you with concern, “Shouldn’t you know by now? I know you weren’t close to him, because you never talk about him. But I figured you would at least have known when the man died,” He looks back at his paper with an expression of bewilderment, “Most families generally do phone calls, or I dunno, funeral invites?”

You scowl back down at your paperwork,”He was my adopted father, and there’s a plethora of reasons I don’t talk about him.” You continued to fill out the forms for your last arrest, “And my ‘family’ is none of your goddamn business.”

“Ouch, are we a bit touchy this morning?” Nick replied as he glanced back over at you. You must have been a pretty sad sight with those trademark shadows under your eyes, and your disheveled hair tossed into a very messy ponytail. Otherwise he might have kept talking. It’s a wonder you hadn’t killed this man for talking so much in the morning. I mean, who has that much energy for social interaction, and before 10am? It would be admirable if it weren’t so annoying.

“Shut up and go back to your desk, Nick, before I make you.” 

You wouldn’t actually make him. You didn’t use the full extent of your powers on a day to day basis, and Nick didn’t know about them anyway. He always took your threats as what they were: simple morning crankiness. And so he just scoffed with amusement, and meandered his way back to his desk. He had this carefree way of moving throughout his life. You would be lying if you said you weren’t envious, but at least now you had a moment alone to process this new information.

You weren’t particularly phased about Reginald’s death after the initial shock that he was in fact a mortal man. However, there was another problem altogether in the form of your siblings. You knew you should go back to the academy. Everyone else probably would, if anything just to make sure he was really dead. Maybe some of them actually wanted to remember him, although that was highly unlikely. You just had a lot of skeletons in that particular closet that you did not feel like revisiting. It seems you were about to have an interesting week.

*

Standing at the gates of the Umbrella Academy felt extremely surreal. You had spent the last twelve years actively avoiding any and all memories of this place. Even the ones that weren’t all that horrible still left a sharp pain in your chest when you thought of them. It was best left in the past, so you tried to pretend like it never existed, but now here you were. And you most certainly weren’t ready to face any of your siblings, muchless one in particular.

-15 years ago-

_You were laughing as Klaus danced about the room to Nirvana. His room was a bit hazy despite the open window, and it probably didn’t smell like his plugin air freshener if you catch my drift, but it’s not like anyone really cared what you guys were doing. The rest of your siblings couldn’t care less about you and Klaus getting high, and Reginald was either willfully ignorant, or too busy to notice anything his precious experiments were up to when they weren’t training or on a mission. Personally you suspected the former. It’s not like he wasn’t a smart man. He just didn’t care that much for us._

_But Klaus was smiling for once, and so were you. It was a rare sight, but it was hard for him to hear the ghosts when you’ve smoked roughly six blunts. Between the two of you, you had probably gone through a quarter ounce and some change. This was the reward you had given yourselves for managing to pawn the gold plated cup you had successfully stolen from Reginald’s office._

_That had been your handiwork. It’s hard to get caught when you can hear and influence people’s thoughts. That’s exactly what you had done when Reginald noticed the cup was missing, and when he almost caught you mid-theft. You simply altered his thought process to remind him of the thing he had forgotten down the hall, and to make him forget he ever owned this valuable cup. And since it was Klaus’ suggestion in the first place; of course you had shared the spoils. Not that you wouldn’t have shared them anyway. Getting high was nowhere near as fulfilling without him. Neither was anything else really. You don’t think you would have made it this far if it hadn’t been for Klaus. He was your best friend, and you were his._

*

You pulled yourself away from your memories. That sharp twist of a knife in your chest was forced away with a deep breath and the feeling of your nails digging into the back of your neck to ground you. With one final deep inhale you pushed open the double doors that lead to everything you had left behind.


End file.
